


of relationships and social media

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Bucky really likes about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of relationships and social media

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what's happening here. just a pointless drabble, not really focusing on certain events, so it could be comics verse or movie verse. shamelessly using up all night to get bucky because it found me on tumblr and won't leave my head.

There are few things Bucky likes better about the future than the new-and-somewhat-improved attitudes about sexuality (another thing he likes about the future is that Steve is willing to learn about these new-and-somewhat-improved attitudes). Bucky’s never really had a name for it before – in the 40s, such things weren’t talked about, and the time in between is time better left alone – and now…

Well the connotations to it aren’t great, as far as he’s seen, but that doesn’t bother him so much. Polyamory. Open relationships. Swinging. Whatever the internet wants to call it.

Which. Great. That’s great. Because as much as Bucky loves Steve, he loves Natasha too. He has a long history with both, and both have seen him at his (utmost) worst and neither hold it against him. He’s in too deep to choose between them but he’s too selfish to let one go. He wants to be with them both, and they want to be with him even though they aren’t entirely interested in each other (though he’s pretty sure that’s starting to change, considering they’ve started to go on dates with him at the same time).

The other thing that Bucky likes about the future, and more specifically the internet, is social media. Tony is the one to introduce him to the idea, and within the week he has a Twitter account and an Instagram page.

He doesn’t fancy taking pictures of himself, much. Besides, the world may know that Bucky Barnes is back from the grave, but they don’t need to know he happens to have the same metal arm as the now-infamous Winter Soldier who’d terrorized DC not two years prior.

Instead, he fills his account with pictures of Steve and Natasha, and occasionally other Avengers or SHIELD agents. By his third post (a picture of Steve making pancakes in pajama pants decorated with little, cartoon faces of the Hulk with the tag #goodmorningamerica), his follower count is almost in the hundred-thousands. 

He makes Steve get an account, but the only thing he uses it for is to take pictures of food and other people’s pets, which really? Kind of creepy. Natasha remains elusive on her own account, preferring to take pictures of scenery and people’s feet and other vague images that somehow get her hundreds of likes. Regardless, they both like all of Bucky’s photos, and Steve has the (cute) habit of messaging him with smiley faces (which is actually probably one of the few things he knows how to do; Steve’s fingers are just too damn big for the tiny little touchscreen).

So, the future? Not so bad. It’s lacking in the robots and alien invasions (knock on wood) that Bucky thought it would have, baring the incident in New York of course. It’s only made better by the fact that he can wake up to Steve on his left and Natasha on his right.

(He takes a picture of them from the foot of the bed and posts it right away.)

(He adds #upallnighttogetBucky as an afterthought.)

(The tag is trending within the hour.)

 

 


End file.
